pLatoNic
by lamatikah
Summary: for JadedRaindrop's contest » yuffie had a teddy called turk and she loved him « yuffie&shadow:, crack'd


**pLatoNic ♥**

xXXxXxo

----------------------

**Yuffie**

was never one for sentimental mushiness. She was more into action films than chick-flicks. Preferred gore over smut; preferred zombies over boyfriends. She was more into her skills than her hair; more into fighting than fashion.

She was a tomboy.

Her spunk and feistiness kept her top of the board, keeping her friends with the heroes and heroines, the fighters of the day. Sora, Cloud, Squall. They were all heroes in her eyes. But, they were hardly ever around: Sora was saving the world, Cloud was looking for someone, Squall was training.

So, she wandered Traverse Town, killing a few heartless that popped up. Third District was always her favourite place to go – it was like a breeding ground for heartless. They never stopped coming so she'd never have to stop killing.

Gore over smut; fighting over fashion.

Hollow Bastion was a far off memory. It was hard to recall all the details of her past life, of her old friends, of her escape. It was hard to recall anything from the far regions in her brain labelled with '**Hollow Bastion**'.

But there was one thing that she'd never forget.

When she was a little girl, she had bought a teddy from a shop. Her teddy had large, emotionless lamp-like eyes. Her teddy had twisty antenna curled round so it almost reached the bottom of its small, black head.

She took it wherever she went. It was like an extra limb.

Or Yuffie was like an extra limb to the teddy as its own small hands and feet dropped limply against its sides, giving it a sad appearance.

She called it 'Turk'.

When Yuffie got Turk, she felt like a finished puzzle. Turk was a piece of her, and she told him – promised – that she'd never forget him or leave him behind.

Every time she was with her teddy, her heart swelled with happiness and her little pink face glowed with love. She was proud of her teddy. It was the only teddy like it and it was all hers.

None of her friends seemed to find it as amazing as she did so Yuffie would be left alone with her teddy in the corner of the playground, playing Aeroplanes and Mommies and Daddies and Best Friend. She didn't care if her other friends didn't appreciate Turk like she did because Turk was special, special enough to replace her friends.

But then something happened.

It all changed. She stepped outside one morning and, right there, standing on her doorstep was another Turk. It was a little bigger and its eyes weren't as bright or as large as Turk's. It wasn't as pretty as Turk and it certainly wasn't as limp. It was standing up straight, looking her in the eye.

Yuffie wasn't sure on what to say or do so she took a step back inside the house, clutching on to Turk as she did so. The other Turk took a step forward, obviously intrigued by Yuffie. Yuffie was just scared of her teddy's look-a-like.

"Go away." She pouted, staring straight at the Turk that wasn't hers. What if it was her friend's? And her friend had got a bigger, better Turk? That would be terribly mean.

The Turk didn't move, it stayed staring at her and then walked out.

A few minutes later, she heard a phone ring and her mother picked it up.

After that it was just a blur.

And here she was now, Yuffie, aged sixteen and a bit, sitting on the balcony in Third District, watching heartless after heartless appear and gradually disappear as they found there was nothing to kill.

Yuffie didn't feel like fighting. She felt like being with Turk.

The pace of how everything happened made her drop Turk. And for hours later, she cried over the loss of him. It felt like her whole world had been crumpled up and thrown to the darkness.

Which, later on, she found out that it had.

No more Mommy, no more Daddy. No more Turk.

Yuffie yawned and stretched out her arms. She hadn't realised how late it had gotten, sitting there, thinking about… stuff.

She jumped down from her perch and hopped about, trying to get rid of the pins and needles in her legs. Eventually, the blood rushed back into the said limbs and she was on her way again. She hurried straight through Second District, checking the Waterway to see if Squall was there.

He wasn't.

She then turned tail and scurried over to First District. But before she reached the big doors marked with '_First District_', she noticed a small black thing following her.

She turned around slowly. Every time she saw one of those **things**, she saw Turk, and it broke her heart every time she remembered it wasn't.

But, this time, the 'Turk' wasn't breaking her heart. It wasn't trying to kill her: it was looking up at her with those dull, yellow eyes. Just like that other Turk. Her eyes softened, she knew that it wasn't meant to be like this, but she couldn't help it.

She wanted it for her own. Just like she had Turk for her own. It was a little too big, and its eyes weren't as bright or as large as her teddy's. But she wanted it. It looked so adorable, looking right up at her, intrigued almost. She would take it back, _hide_ it from the others.

She'd have her little Turk back. Vaguely, she wondered whether if she went back to Hollow Bastion, she'd go back to her old house and she'd find Turk, sitting on her bed, and Turk would be able to meet the new Turk. She'd be able to play with them both, catch up with all the years of her childhood she'd lost.

Leaning forward, she took the Turk in her hands but it turned to dust. Black, shiny dust, floating into non-existence – the only thing left of it was a shiny, pink heart gliding, soaring upwards into space. And then it was smothered by darkness too.

She looked forward.

Squall was standing there, a stern look in his eye.

"Why did you do that, Squall?"

Squall's eyes narrowed, his shoulder tensed as he dropped his hands down to his sides, his sword following. "It's _Leon_. And that was a heartless."

And with that, he walked away.

Yuffie stood there, shellshocked. He was right, and she knew it.

Yuffie

was never one for sentimental mushiness so she didn't cry when Turk died.

xXXxXxo

----------------------

**an: **Arr. Platonic love, like. I can't remember how I came up with this idea, I think I was just desperately trying to think up a crack!pairing and the fourth thing that came into my head was 'Heartless!'. -- Stupid head. This really isn't one of my best pieces of work and I don't think it will win anything, but you can always hope, no? Anyhoo, it was for Jaded-Raindrop's contest!


End file.
